


Darkening and Dawn (Ficlet)

by Roofie



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, post S1, prompt: first kiss, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roofie/pseuds/Roofie
Summary: Deet is lost in the Darkening, but Rian watches over her with care. Short drabble, little angsty, little fluffy - trying to be canon compliant with my own twist really.Stonegrot Day 1: First Kiss





	Darkening and Dawn (Ficlet)

Bark. Bark and warm leather. Sharp stones. That's what Rian smelled like. Like the wood and the swords.

Deet wondered what _she_ must smell like. She hoped it was nice.

"Like fresh dirt and sweet moss, Deet." Rian? Had she said that out loud? "And yes it's nice."

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to see through the nightmare that was her senses, she was walking – she had been for days.

"With me." It was supposed to be cheerful, but Rian just sounded tired.

She saw tall mottled walls and somehow knew she'd brought them to the Castle of the Crystal. The Skeksis had fled. Was she trying to keep them away?

***

"Don't cry, Deet." Was she crying? She must have been, though she could hardly open her eyes to tell.

She felt cold fingers stroke at her temples and wondered if Rian was sick. Was she sick? Trying to open her eyes to see was just _too_ difficult.

"Don't cry."

Deet whimpered at the sensation of his lips against her forehead, along her ear, her cheek, her eyelid. He sat down to cuddle and coddle her. He kissed at her jaw, and her neck and sniffed at her hair. Soon she was unsure if he was cradling her, or she him, limbs clinging together like knots.

His mouth hovered close to her, his breath shaking as their noses touched. Finally Deet's eyes cracked open, the effort taking more than anything she could ever describe and... she _wailed_.

She pushed Rian away. He looked awful, pale and sickly, tired and ragged. Or... or was he beautiful and vibrant, and the sight of it _hurt_?

"Deet-"

"Don't _let_ me hurt you!" Her voice was cracked and broken rising with difficulty from her throat.

The distance between them was a roaring chasm.

***

Holding his hand, Deet was taken on a meandering walk through the castle. Higher and higher they went, through corridors and chambers she could barely remember as soon as she left them.

"It'll be good for you Deet!" He seemed excited, and though her smile was weak, it was genuine and gentle, "A bit of light is always good."

The sky ahead was dull and hazy with that pale illumination of a day just before its dawn. Rian brought her to a balcony that might show her so much of Thra if ever her senses released her from turmoil. He cuddled up behind her to watch the dawning rise, and wrapped his arms about her shoulders, pressing their cheeks together with a contented sigh.

When the light of the Great Sun touched Deet's fingers she felt warm for the first time in an _age_. It swept up her arms and over her shoulders and into her hair like sinking into a bath, and her head lulled. Rian sniffed at her skin and whispered her name like she was something secret and lovely. Then a gentler wave of wonder followed with the Rising of the Dying Sun and she shivered. Such contentment. So warm. So happy.

Deet kissed Rian then, carefully and sweetly. He seemed to jump, his hands left her shoulders to grip at the balcony – like he had to hold himself up – but now he just encircled her. In the warm dawn light he crowded in close, but barely moved his head as she nuzzled at his face and muttered nothing of consequence. Was he afraid? Why was he waiting?

She kissed him again, turning away from the sky, and her fingers stroked at his jaw. His mouth chased hers, only catching it when she let him as he pressed them firmly together against the rail. They kissed and they kissed, until the Rose Sun dawned, and Deet's wings unfurled to greet it. She leaned back, eyes closed and soaked in the warmth of Thra. Rian's lips and his tongue traced her chin, her jaw, her neck...

Gripping his arms, Deet smiled at the affection. But the dawning was done, and so too was their pleasure. Though the suns warmed, they also ached.

***

What was he doing? Was he crying? Was he sharpening a sword? With his back to her, sitting at the edge of the Throne that was too large for any one Gelfling, Deet couldn't tell. She crawled forward, towards him. Her fingers found his hair and he jolted with surprise. Chuckling, she began a single braid, humming something her Fathers' once did. A lullaby.

"Deet?"

"You're still here." She smiled, her fingers were stiff so it was a slow braid.

"Of course I am." He sighed, he kept his back to her and she was glad of it for some reason, "It's been a few days. How are you in there?"

She leaned into his hair and inhaled the scent of stone and wood. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so tired. All the time.

"I'm glad you're still here." She whispered.

"I- I'm never leaving you Deet..."

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rian and Deet so much you guys. I hope they can help each other in S2. I'm no fool, I'm not going to hope they live :(


End file.
